


Seeing the Light

by emynn (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-03
Updated: 2011-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:23:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/emynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to Snarry100 prompt "by the book."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing the Light

“Let’s be honest. You and Snape never did anything by the book,” Hermione said, sipping her tea.

“Perhaps not me, but he certainly did,” Harry replied thoughtfully. “Dumbledore was a bit of a Judas, right? He smiled and told his _friend_ Severus he had to kill him, which was just as bad as selling him to Pilate’s soldiers. Then Severus sacrificed himself to save humanity. And the miracle when he rose from the ‘dead’ three days later…”

“Harry!” Hermione exclaimed. “Surely you are not comparing Snape to Christ!”

Harry shrugged, a half-smile on his face. “Well, he _is_ my savior.”

~*~

Harry kneeled, struck again by the magnificence of the man before him. That Severus had forgiven him for his trespasses and loved him despite of them was truly a testament to his greatness.

“May I?” he asked reverently, holding his hands before him. Unable to resist the temptation, he licked the head of Severus’s cock, wanting only to worship his lover.

“Perhaps later,” Severus replied.

“Oh, God!” Harry cried out as Severus thrust into him.

“Yes,” Severus hissed.

Harry came, overwhelmed by the divine pleasure.

Praise be the day he had seen the light and let Severus into his heart.


End file.
